


Slow-Jamming Soft Afternoons

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, Insurance, Peaceful, Post-Movie(s), Quiet, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there really are just nice, quiet days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow-Jamming Soft Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com). These are his stories.

There are days -- nice days -- when Sam comes over and there’s Bucky with his laptop, chilling on the internet. On these days, Sam will pull out a tablet or some shit to do some reading, and Bucky will start looking over his shoulder to read along with him. Which honestly isn’t that unusual, it’s kind of Bucky’s MO around Sam lately, which is half the reason Sam reads his office’s memos and briefings and junk in the Tower now instead of his shiny new apartment in Queens (which is neither shiny nor new, but whatever, that's Sam's business).

And so today, with the sun streaming in and the air conditioning just right, Sam scrolls, and Bucky makes a noise every once in a while if their reading speeds don’t match up one way or the other, and it’s just a nice afternoon with medical terminology and insurance information. 

Later, they eat mango-coconut ice cream straight from the container, and don’t share any with Steve.


End file.
